


Last dance

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN Microfic, Dancing, Drabbles, Good night, Love, M/M, Music, POV Elio Perlman, Rome - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, boys dancing, drunk, last night - Freeform, when in rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: In Rome, Summer 1983. Elio´s POV.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Last dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments.  
> I´m @starsshinebrightatthesea on tumblr.

We stumble through nightly Rome, my stomach filled with all the specialties we had in the tavern and far too much wine.

I know this is our last night. I had better not drunk that much.

But I was insecure.

There´s music.

I head over to Oliver and draw him close. Sway my hips and forget about the flipping in my middle.

“Last chance to dance...”

I cast a big smile and he dives down to kiss me.

We make it to the hotel room in a lazy entangled version of his and my limbs.

Last night... last dance.


End file.
